Moving Violation
by Cumor
Summary: The Cullen habit of speeding causes Esme to have a run in with the law. Now she has to find a way to convince the Officer to let her go, least she draw too much attention to her family. Warning: Adult themed. Lemons. Lemons. Lemons. Well earned Mature rating for sexual situations and harsh language.


**Warning: **Adult themed. Lemons. Lemons. Lemons. Slight incident of spanking. Should I decide to give this a second chapter, could contain a bit more corporal punishment. If you do not find this acceptable please don't read. Thanks. Rated M for Lemons and Language. This one earns its rating.

**Disclaimer:** As always, all the wonderful Twilight characters are property of Stephenie Meyer who is kind enough to loan them to us. They will not be neglected, broken or left out in the weather. I promise to safely put them away when I'm through playing with them.

**AN:** This is a sex role play between Carlisle and Esme. It follows my other stories "Fun and Games" and "Madam Director" and is the final part of my sex play trilogy... unless I decide to write another one later on. ;-) Just Carlisle getting even. If y'all are interested in another chapter to this, let me know. I'm still riding the fence on that.

Thanks to everyone for reading and keep in mind... reviews are my obsession. *grins*

Special thanks to my top notch beta, Splinter, who hangs in there trying to help me even when my Word program tries to eat itself.

Enjoy, guys!

* * *

The silver Aston Martin's engine whined quietly as it sped along the lonely stretch of highway heading through the dense rainforest that surrounded the quaint town of Forks. Esme was running a bit late on her way back from Port Angeles, and her concern with being home before her children got out of classes caused her foot to press a bit heavier on the accelerator than normal. The spunky little brunette hummed along with a CD her son had left in the car's player, as the sports car ate away at the miles that still stretched before her.

Distracted by the music, Esme failed to notice the patrol car that pulled out onto the road as she flew past, but the squalling siren quickly caught her attention.

"Oh, damn it. I don't need this right now." Esme sighed softly. "Don't ever need this actually."

Esme slowly pulled the car to the side of the road and slid it into park before popping the glove box open to dig out Edward's registration and insurance card. As her hand swept the compartment a chill crept up the woman's spine. Empty. "Edward, where did you put your paperwork?" Her mind raced as she flipped down the visors and searched through the center console. She refused to accept the obvious and went back to searching the glove box when a knock sounded on her driver's side window.

"I can't believe this."

Esme rolled down the window as she grabbed her purse and fished out her license.

"License, registration, and proof of insurance, Miss," the officer drawled as he ducked his head to glance at her through dark sunglasses, his hat pulled down low.

If the woman's heart still beat, she had little doubt that it would have been pounding loud enough for him to hear it where he stood.

She handed him her license then quickly looked away. "I'm sorry, officer, but I can't seem to find my registration or my insurance card. You see, this is my son's car and I've told him to keep his papers in the glove compartment, but it appears that he didn't listen to me. Can you run the license plate, VIN or something of that nature? I know he has insurance on it and the car is registered in the name of Edward Cullen."

The officer leaned heavily on the roof of the car as he turned her license over in his fingers. "You say your son's name is Cullen?"

"Yes, Sir. Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Edward Cullen reported his car stolen earlier today."

Esme blinked and muttered, "That can't be" before she fell into a stunned silence.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car."

With her hand shaking, Esme grabbed the handle and opened her door. _This is terrible. I can't believe this is happening to me. Doesn't this just go against Carlisle's rules? I simply have to find a way out of this mess. Edward called his car in stolen? When could that happen? Did he come home early from school? And why wouldn't he realize that I had borrowed it? Oh God, if he is home early, something must have happened at school. Please, let him be alright._

Esme became more agitated as worrying about her son over shadowed the trepidation she felt from the traffic stop itself.

"Ma'am please step to the front of the vehicle and place your hands on the hood."

"Is this entirely necessary, officer? There has to have been some kind of mistake, I assure you. I need to get home to check on my son."

"Yes, ma'am it is necessary and I would worry about myself if I were you."

Esme leaned on the warm hood, praying that this nightmare would end swiftly. With her thoughts still on Edward, she suddenly felt a hand between her shoulder blades pushing her down none too gently across the sleek metal while a booted foot kicked her feet further apart.

"Are there any weapons concealed on your person or in the vehicle, Miss Platt?"

"No, I would never…" She suddenly became cognizant of the name that the officer had used and started to stand up only to be forced back down.

"Stay down until told otherwise, Miss."

"Ca-Carlisle?" She whispered softly as she inhaled the warm musky soothing signature scent that identified her mate.

"Officer Cullen, ma'am, and I don't take kindly to you having stolen my son's car."

Esme came up off the hood and began to turn around. "Carlisle, what are you…?"

He grabbed her upper arm and spun her back around facing the car. Covering her body completely with his, he allowed his weight to hold her down across the broad hood.

"It appears that you are incapable of controlling yourself, missy. I guess I am going to have to do something about that," he hissed threateningly in her ear before the weight of his body left hers.

Swiftly and smoothly, he pulled her arms back and pinned her wrists together at the small of her back with one hand while his other drew handcuffs from his belt. Snugging the shiny silver metal cuffs around her wrists, he ratcheted them down then adjusted the pin to keep them from tightening any further.

"Now let's see if you can follow directions, little Miss. If not I'm sure I can change these cuffs around so that they keep you in place." Leaning over her again he whispered too softly for any other creature's hearing, "Don't break them or Charlie will have my head." He growled as he kissed the side of her neck before standing up and delivering a light smack to her backside. "Cooperate, Miss Platt and things will go much easier for you."

Carlisle kicked her feet apart once again before running his hands down her body, pausing a little longer at her breasts and hips than necessary as he searched her for weapons.

"Watch the hands, officer."

"Believe me, I am watching them, young lady." He slowly eased his hands down along each thigh, but when he finally came to her ankles and the low cut black boots that she wore, he drew back and scoffed. "No weapons, eh, Miss?"

Esme heard the click of a knife as Carlisle returned to a standing position.

"What do you call this, then?" He pulled her up off the car and turned her around as he waved the knife before her eyes.

"I call that entrapment, "she spat angrily. "I've never seen that in my life. You are trying to set me up and it's not going to work."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed at the accusation. "How dare you insinuate such a thing?" He drew his hand back as if to slap her, but in the last second he let it fall. "Don't you dare try your petty lies on me, Miss Platt. I am a respected member of the force. I've been decorated for my hard work in bringing criminals like you to justice. I don't need to plant evidence to make a case against you. You have been caught red handed driving my son's stolen car, young lady. I hardly need anything else to convict you." He closed the knife and tucked it away in his pocket as he continued to glare at her through the dark glasses that hid his bright golden eyes.

"Your son gave me this car to use."

"Ha!" He turned away from her for a second to collect himself, and then turning back he took hold of her chin bringing his face close to hers. "Why would he do such a thing," he snarled. "And why would he then report the car stolen?"

"How should I know? Ask your son."

"I'm asking you, little thief. Clearly, your story makes no sense so come up with something that I might accept or prepare yourself for a long stay in a cage."

Esme growled threateningly then spat on the officer. "I'm done speaking to you. I will take it up with your superior. You have been overly aggressive with me, restrained me for no reason, and nearly molested me. I'll have your badge by the time I'm through with you. They won't even allow you to be a meter maid.

How dare you treat a woman like this? I don't even believe Edward Cullen is your son. I think this is all just some bullshit power trip for you; something to try to make you feel like a big man because you're obviously weak and pathetic."

Carlisle cupped her cheek as he raised his other hand and brought it down, lightly grazing her face with his fingertips before landing them against the heel of his palm hard enough to simulate a hearty slap. Esme flinched at the sound. "Don't you ever speak to me like that," he growled low. "Consider that a warning. Next time I will do much worse."

Carlisle watched his mate closely for signs of distress as he continued to hold his hand against her cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb. His concern proved unfounded as Esme pushed forward with the game. Her eyes hardened while glaring back at her accuser before she hissed, "This is police brutality! I will have your badge." Turning her head towards his caressing hand she caught his thumb between her teeth and bit down.

Carlisle grunted and jerked his hand away while shaking his wounded thumb.

"And do you have witnesses to that effect?" He looked around the deserted road and surrounding forest. "It's your word against mine. Who do you think will be believed; the knife wielding car thief or the assistant to the Chief of Police? No, Miss Platt, I suggest that you check that attitude of yours. You already have enough to answer for. Let's see, I have you for speeding, no documentation, AUTO THEFT, resisting arrest, expired operator's license…."

"What?"

Her mate grinned as he held out her license for her to see. "That is expired, Miss Platt."

"What in the hell…."

"Nuh-uh, young lady. I expect you to keep a civil tongue in your mouth."

"Chick-fucking-peas! Carlisle, where did you get that and where is my current license?" She glared at him in absolute annoyance. "If I had been stopped in Port Angeles…."

He lowered his voice to a quiet whisper. "You would have presented your license and been just fine." Carlisle rubbed the license between his thumb and forefinger causing a second one to appear from behind. "Esme, you know I would never put you in a compromising situation with anyone other than myself." He kissed her cheek then stepped a pace back and held up the handcuff key. "Do you want to let your safeword stand and call an end to this? I'll unlock you right now, if that is your wish."

She shook her head and sighed. "No. I'm fine. I'm sorry, Love. I should have known better." Esme bowed her head, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Once she felt settled she raised her head again and snarled, "Trumped up charges, that's all you have. I did not steal your son's car. He allowed me to use it. Perhaps he forgot or maybe he never reported it stolen in the first place. That wouldn't surprise me at all. You'll fabricate any excuse to stop a woman, wouldn't you? You dirty cops are all alike anyway."

Carlisle turned Esme back around and shoved her down on the car as he pressed his body against hers."And just how many dirty cops have you met, little miss?"His breath suddenly hitched in his chest as she managed to grab his crotch in spite of the cuffs limiting her movement.

"Enough to know exactly what you're after."

Sliding his fingers through her hair he tightened his fist and pulled her head back. "And what is it that you believe I want?"

"You could be just trying to find a way to feel powerful by terrorizing a defenseless woman, but I think that you're just like every other male on this planet. You, Officer Cullen, are just looking for a good fuck and have no issues abusing your power if it gets you laid."

"And do you consider yourself a good fuck?" His voice was a low growl against her ear.

"Best you would ever have."

Carlisle chuckled and whispered, "The only one I would ever desire." He released his hold on her hair and spoke in a normal tone. "You are a pretty little thing. I'll give you that." He reached around and ran his hands along her body. "I'm sure you've already noticed the effect that you're having on me, since cuffing you behind your back proved to be a mistake on my part. Maybe we can come to some sort of an arrangement." While his right hand kneaded her breast, his left disappear under her skirt; bring a soft moan from his captive. "You'll have to be better than good at pleasing me if you want to escape jail time. I have quite the list of charges against you."

"I prefer what you're holding against me right now. It's much more interesting than those silly charges, Officer." Esme smiled as she pushed back into his groin and rubbed her ass against his hardening cock.

Carlisle backed away and pulled her upright, turning her to face him. "You seem a bit too eager for one who was just spouting off about how I am abusing my power."

"I don't want to make things worse by taking on another charge of resisting arrest, Officer," she purred.

"Mhm. So, I not only caught myself a speeding car thief, but a lascivious little slut as well."

"Maybe it's just your lucky day." She tilted her head as she gazed at him seductively through heavily lidded eyes. "How about you take these cuffs off so I can fully express my gratitude to you for giving me a chance to prove my innocence?"

Carlisle choked on a laugh. "Innocent my ass."

The smirk on her face told Carlisle that his mate was up to something, but he would have to play along to find out what that something was. With a slight tilt of the head, he gestured for her to turn around, with which Esme was only too happy to comply.

After removing the cuffs, Carlisle gently rubbed his beloved's wrists before releasing her.

Cocking a brow and grinning, he unbuttoned his slacks while muttering, "Let us just see what you can do."

"Anything you say, Officer." Esme swiftly turned on her heel and darted off into the cover of the forest while her taunting giggles made her lover groan before giving chase.

Carlisle easily overtook his rambunctious fugitive and wrestled her down to the ground, destroying Carlie's sunglasses in the process. Twice Esme nearly slipped out of his grasp, but the officer finally pinned her securely face down beneath him.

"You should know better than to run from the law, young lady."

"You can't blame a girl for trying."

"Oh, can't I?" Shifting his body a bit off to the side he swatted her behind sharply earning a squeal of protest from his little runaway. "Try anything like that again, little miss and you will be sitting on a extremely tender rear in the backseat of my patrol car on your way to jail. Are we clear on that?" He punctuated his question with another smack that caused her to squirm against him.

"Unnecessary roughness!"

Carlisle snorted. "That is a football penalty."

"Oh." Esme giggled while struggling to gain some sort of leverage to push him off. In the end she was wholly unsuccessful and final lay still while panting slightly.

"Are we done playing games, Miss Platt?"

"That's Mrs. Platt, thank you," she huffed at him. "Just wait until I tell my husband how I was treated. You have not heard the last of me, Officer Cullen."

"Oh, so you're married?" Carlisle rolled off of her and got to his feet before extending a hand to help her up. "And does your husband know that he harbors a salacious criminal in his house?" He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "You'll little more than a harlot, Mrs. Platt; trying to seduce me to keep yourself out of jail. Tsk tsk. What would your husband have to say about that?"

"It was you who came onto me, Officer; which, I might add, is very unprofessional."

Carlisle scoffed at his mate. "And who was it that grabbed my cock? Oh no, ma'am. You were the instigator of this. I was prepared to take you into town to face the consequences of your actions, but you appealed with a different suggestion."

"You didn't reject the offer," she countered.

"Of course not. I am only a man, after all. Who could refuse such a wonderful offer from such a beautiful young woman? That would take a much stronger man than I." Carlisle grabbed her elbow as he continued, "However, now that you decided to change the rules, I'll just be taking you in. Let Chief Swan call your husband and see if he is willing to bail you out of the mess you've gotten yourself into. I suppose I can add trying to bribe an officer to your growing list of offensives."

He began to lead her back towards the cars.

Once they reached the cruiser Esme pulled back out of his grasp and whimpered slightly.

"No, wait. My husband can't find out about this. You have no idea what he would do to me if he knew that I ran into trouble with the law."

Carlisle's brow furrowed as a troubled expression darkened his face. "I'm sure that you are simply overreacting. If you are trying to play on my sympathies, I can assure you that it is far too late for that."

"No, Officer you don't understand. My husband and I have a… special kind of relationship." She bowed her head in an attempt to try to hide her embarrassment.

"What sort of relationship?"

Esme cleared her throat as she grew uncomfortable under his searching gaze. "Well, Officer…you see…." She coughed. "My husband is what you would call rather old school."

Carlisle cocked his head. "Old school?"

She simply nodded as she shuffled her feet among the fallen leaves.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Heaving a sigh, Esme looked up at the officer. "He will correct my behavior if he feels that I've done something wrong. Running afoul of the law tends to be considered extremely wrong, don't you think?" When he didn't respond she huffed and snapped, "Are you really going to make me spell this out for you? Oh for… My husband and I practice a domestic disciplinary lifestyle." She rubbed at the dulling sting in her backside as she looked him in the eye. "I would think that someone like you could relate to that since you seem familiar with the practice."

"He's not abusive, is he?"

The shocked expression on Carlisle's face caused Esme to snicker. Once she managed to rein in her amusement, she shook her head as her countenance turned somber. "Do you consider yourself abusive for what you just did?"

"Well, no."

"Then neither is he…and at least he has my permission to use such a measure; you do not." She gave him a look of haughty disdain then tossed her head dismissively.

"I apologize, ma'am. It was a reflexive action. I did not mean to be so insensitive." He nodded before giving her a puzzling look.

"What?"

"I hate to put you into a troubling situation with your husband, but I can't just let you go. These are criminal acts, Mrs. Platt and there are always consequences to such behavior. I am sworn to uphold the law, after all."

Esme patted his cheek gently before trailing her fingers down his chest. "We could always revisit our previously negotiated solution. I promise not to run off again. Give me the chance to show you my gratitude for your consideration at leaving my husband out of this mess and if you are satisfied with my performance, then let me go with a warning this one time."

Cocking a brow, Carlisle gave her a sideways glance. "I don't know."

"What have you got to lose, Officer Cullen? You hold all the cards. If I don't please you, take me in and have the Chief call my husband. If I am as good as I claim…well couldn't that be rewarded with a bit of mercy?"

"And what of your stance about me abusing my authority?"

"You can't abuse the willing."

"I beg to differ with that statement."Carlisle watched her wearily as she invaded his personal space.

She slid her hand beneath the waistband on his slacks and firmly took hold of his cock. "Let me see if I can't get you to beg for something much more appealing than an argument," she cooed seductively.

Carlisle closed his eyes and swallowed hard before gasping softly, "Mrs. Platt, don't start something that you are going to be unwilling to finish."

He felt her cool breath on the side of his neck before her whispered response reached his ear. "Who said that I would be unwilling?"

Tilting his head back Carlisle inhaled deeply as his mate began to stroke rhythmically. A low moan escaped his parted lips just as her mouth covered his. With his hands entwined in Esme's hair Carlisle passionately returned her kiss before pulling away and growling softly, "Down on your knees, woman."

Esme smirked as she dropped to her knees at her lover's feet. Her smirk turned to soft laughter when Carlisle began to struggle with the bulky utility belt and a reluctant zippered fly.

He stilled and gave her a menacing glare. "You could help," he snarled quietly.

"And miss the show? Oh hell no."

"Esme Anne Platt," came the deep low growl.

"Yes, Officer Cullen?" Her tone was sweet and light which brought about a greater amount of growling from her mate. "Oh, move your hands out of the way." She slapped him lightly and proceeded to free his raging hard on from its fabric prison.

Carlisle sighed in relief than moaned in pleasure as Esme's tongue flicked against the head of his cock before snaking along the underside of his shaft. Painfully slowly she lathered him up with her venom tinged saliva causing his slick sensitive flesh to tingle. A soft purr-like growl rolled low in Carlisle's chest as Esme wrapped her lips around him and eased his cock inch by inch towards the back of her throat. She bobbed her head, slowly at first and then picked up her pace as she slid up and down his shaft spiraling her tongue along the engorged vein. Carlisle fell back heavily against the car as his knees began to buckle from sheer pleasure.

Working her way to the base and back up again until only the head remained enclosed in her mouth, Esme titillated and teased her officer until he groaned loudly. She looked up into his half-closed golden eyes then trilled softly deep in her throat sending vibrations through him to his core.

Carlisle's shoulders hunched and he inhaled sharply then gasped as his orgasm hit. His body quivered as the exquisite sexual tension his mate had built in him peaked and broke free in crashing waves of unbridled ecstasy.

Esme rolled back on her heels as she wiped the corners of her mouth while Carlisle succumbed to his weakened state and slid down the side of the car until he sat panting on the ground.

"Was that satisfactory, Officer Cullen?" Esme beamed bright eyed at her lover as he nodded his head while trying to catch his breath.

As he slowly recovered he caught his mate's eye. "Since that is my son's car, I believe there should be no problem in getting him to retract the reported theft, but that still leaves you with speeding, resisting arrest, expired driver's license, carrying a concealed weapon and assaulting a police officer. I admit that was very pleasant, Little Miss, but I don't think it was sufficient to take care of the entire myriad of charges."

"What else could I possibly do for you to clear my name?"

Carlisle gave her a rather disconcerting smile. "You did claim to be the best fuck I would ever have. I think we should put that to the test. First though, it's going to take me a few minutes to recuperate so you can work off a couple of those minor charges by stripping for me." It was Esme's turn to gasp. "Here? On the side of the road where anyone could see?"

"You didn't seem to have an issue with that when you offered."

"But…well I assumed."

He placed a finger against her lips. "Never assume, Mrs. Platt." In a slightly softer tone he added, "But keep in mind what I told you during that little chickpea moment earlier." He gave her a pointed look and she nodded in response. "Now, get to it, little lady. I think it's only right that I get to enjoy a little show, but just down to your panties and bra. I have a plan for them that will negate one charge."

Esme raised an eyebrow at her husband's comment, but got to her feet and slowly and sensually began to disrobe while he settled back against the car. It wasn't long before she self-consciously stood before the rather corrupt officer in only her underwear with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Very nice. Very nice, indeed." Carlisle hefted himself back onto his feet. "Go put your hands back on the hood of your car and don't remove them for any reason."

Esme narrowed her eyes."What are you up to?"

"Oh, Mrs. Platt you have come so far already towards clearing your name; it would be a shame to have to take you to jail now for not complying with my orders." He spoke gently as he walked over to her then barked, "Get your hands on that car, girl! You will do as you're told or the deal is off."

She jumped at his abrupt tone and rushed to comply.

"Do not move. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Officer."

She heard the click of the knife blade opening then felt it graze her skin. Esme knew that it couldn't hurt her, but that knowledge wasn't strong enough to suppress her need to shiver at its touch.

Carlisle traced the tip of the blade over her shoulder and down her spine until he found his path impeded by the satin fabric of her bra. With a swift flick, the sharp blade sliced through the material to clear the way. Two more little cuts to the remaining straps and her bra fell onto the hood of the car freeing her breast for his inspection.

"Is this what you had in mind when you armed yourself, Mrs. Platt?" He reached around her and trailed the tip of the knife over her nipple then placed the blade down on her bra. "That will keep it from scratching the paint. My son would be most displeased if his car was marred in any way. That would make it much more difficult for me to convince him to retract."

Esme swallowed hard and nodded her head as he kneaded her breast while placing light kisses along her shoulder and the nape of her neck.

Releasing her breasts he ran his hands down over her stomach and to her hips as his kisses followed suit down her back. Pulling her hips back further from the car, he slipped one hand in between her legs before reaching for the knife with the other.

Esme gasped as the blade flowed over her hip to slice through the lacy fabric only to repeat the process on the other side. As the last bit of barrier defense fell away, Esme ducked her head low. _Naked in public. Oh dear Lord, help me._ In spite of her embarrassment, she suddenly found that she wanted her lover like never before and moaned as his talented fingers dipped into her wetness.

"Oh my. Well, young lady, you do appear rather excited by these proceedings. And here I thought that this would be some sort of torture meant to teach you a lesson. It appears I may be creating an incorrigible criminal instead of reforming one."

His thumb circled her clit as he pumped first one finger and then two into her slickness. Her hips bucked and ground against his hand of their own accord as her breath became raspy. Esme closed her eyes tightly and curled her toes as she felt her climax growing imminent when suddenly she was left wanting as his hand vanished. She began to whine in protest when she felt herself easily lifted and spun around to sit on the car.

"Lay back." His voice caressed her like the finest silk and Esme found it pointless to even attempt to resist his command.

Carlisle bent her knee and placed her foot flat on top of the car as he kissed her calf while rubbing his hands over her legs in a gentle massage like motion. Working his way up, his lips left her skin for fractions of a second before lightly landing in another spot. Soft light kisses soon peppered her inner thighs before she moaned as his hold on her became more firm and she felt his cool breath against her cunt. With a final kiss, his tongue slid between her slick folds while his nose rubbed against her clit.

Esme squealed and gripped his hair tightly in her hands as she encouraged him further.

Carlisle alternated nibbling and sucking at her clit before thrusting his tongue back into his mate to lap at her sweetness. He felt her body tense as the first wave of her orgasm gripped her body hard. As she squeaked and panted he nipped her inner thigh playfully.

When she finally released her hold on his hair,Carlisle lifted his head and grinned at his beautiful mate. He placed a few kisses on her hip and across her stomach before taking her hands and hauling her back up to a seated position. Running his hands through her hair, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

Drawing away he gave her a smoldering gaze and spoke softly. "I would say that takes care of the concealed weapon charge."

Breathing heavily, Esme muttered, "I believe I will have to conceal a weapon more often."

Carlisle chuckled as he pulled her to the very edge of the hood. "I do believe that I have gotten my second wind, Mrs. Platt."

He finally managed to unbuckle the utility belt and tossed it through the window onto the front seat of the Aston Martin before unlacing his boots and kicking them off. With a slight huff he looked up at his mate and shook his head. "I think I'll have to rethink uniforms before I try something like this again. This is a royal pain in the ass."

"But you look so very hot in uniform, Officer Cullen."

He cocked a brow as he shucked off his slacks and shorts then held his arms out to the side. "And now?"

"Mm. Hotter."

Esme giggled as he pulled her into his embrace. "You are damn hot yourself, Mrs. Platt." He kissed her gently then gave her a wicked smile. "Now let's just see if you have what it takes to erase those charges, hm?"

Carlisle kissed her throat as he ran his hand up the back of her neck and into her full thick hair. He kissed and nibbled along her jaw line until she caught his face between her hands and pulled him onto a deep kiss; her tongue plundering the softness of his mouth. He moaned at her probing as he cradled her head in one hand while allowing his other to massage her lower back and pull her closer against him.

Esme wrapped her legs around his waist while her arms encircled his neck as Carlisle slid her nearly off the car. Breaking their kiss, Carlisle dipped his head and kissed her chest before his tongue found her nipple. He suck on the little bud then caught it in his teeth gently and pulled back until it popped free before turning his attention on her other breast.

She ground against him and raked a hand through his hair as she purred softly.

"Fuck me, Officer Cullen," Esme whispered in his ear. "Please, fuck me, now."

"That, my little lawbreaker, would be my greatest pleasure." With a smooth hard thrust of his hips he entered her with ease. Over the century together, both had learned how best to pleasure each other and Carlisle was pulling out all the stops. He rolled his hips as he moved against his mate only to have his efforts rewarded by a soft moan.

Esme clung to her mate meeting him thrust for thrust was she lightly clawed at his back. "Harder, lover," she urged before nuzzling against his neck. He felt her teeth rake against his shoulder before she bit and held on just hard enough to prevent breaking the threw his head back and groaned as he ground against his wife, pinning her between himself and the fender of the car. Quite unexpectedly, the groan of bending metal filled the air, causing Carlisle actions to falter. "Oh, fuck."

Esme released her hold on his shoulder as her bright laughter drowned out the complaining metal. "Edward is going to kill you." She continued to laugh as her mate watched her through narrowed eyes.

"Oh you think this is funny do you, Little Miss?" He tickled her side making her squirm against him as she giggled all the more. "Well, let me tell you, that isn't my ass that's imprinted on the car, so you are just as much to blame."

Laughing she slapped his hand away before shoving him hard enough to push him off balance and send them both tumbling to the ground. Before he could get up, Esme pinned him down on his back and straddled her lover. Leaning down, she kissed his chest then looked up into his dark amber eyes as she eased herself back down on his cock. Carlisle's grumbling purr brought a smile of satisfaction to Esme's face.

His strong hands gripped her hips as he admired his beautiful mate and her fluid actions. He swallowed hard as he fought to hold his climax off a bit longer, but Esme's pace was quickly drawing him to the precipice of passion.

"I guess we should have been down here all along. Nothing to destroy," he muttered softly trying to distract himself."

"You just wanted me to do all the work, Officer. I know how this game works." She giggled as she ran her hands over his chest then took a breath as her own orgasm drew near.

A few more strokes and Carlisle felt his mate's body stiffen before she cried out, giving voice to her release. As her muscles tightened around him, Carlisle gave up his struggle and succumbed to his own overdue orgasm; growling like a feral beast.

Emotionally and, for the time being, physically spent, Esme collapsed on top of her mate as he wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her gently. "You are amazing," he whispered once he had regained his breath.

She burrowed her head against him as her panting slowly gave way to more easy breathing, before looking up at him with a cocky grin. "Amazing enough to avoid all those charges against me?"

He snorted and grinned, "What charges? Just make sure you get that car back in one piece and we'll forget anything ever happened."

"I'm that forgettable?"

Carlisle brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You know better than that, young lady. Your transgressions are easily forgotten, but you could never be."Giving her a soft kiss he cuddled his mate close as he purred softly while they both relaxed and simply enjoyed the rare moment of quiet togetherness.

Carlisle and Esme lay curled together only finally moving when the sounds of a car coming up the road reached their sensitive ears. Quickly getting to his feet, Carlisle helped his mate up and both were redressed in record time.

Popping the hood of the Aston Martin, Carlisle ducked his head in the engine compartment and began to tinker around while Esme leaned on the dented fender watching the kind officer's attempts to repair her car. Esme glanced at the road and groaned when a familiar jeep came into view and began to slow at it approached.

"Hey, Momma, what's wrong with the car. You know I told Edward not to buy that piece of junk. Here maybe I can give you a hand."

With a slight grimace, Carlisle closed his eyes and tucked his chin against his chest at the sound of Emmett's voice.

"Oh, it's okay, baby. I'm sure it's fine. Go on home and I'll see you at the house in a few minutes, alright?"

"Like I can leave the best mom in the world stranded on the side of the road." Emmett popped out of the jeep and sauntered towards the cop. "Whatcha got going on?"

Carlisle swallowed the lump of venom in his throat before mumbling, "It's fine, Em. Do as your mother says and go home."

"I already said that I'm not going to….Wait a minute." Emmett ducked his head under the hood and met his father's eyes. "Pops?"

Esme, covered her face with one hand while wrapping her other arm around her chest as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Yes, Emmett and would you mind telling me why you are out of school early?"

"My final class of the day is Chem and … well someone got some chemicals mixed up and …" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, you know how things can do in Chem. The lab kinda blew up so they let us go early. I'm sure everything will be up and running tomorrow."

Carlisle rubbed his eyes before he extracted himself from under the hood and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why didn't you wait for your siblings so all of you could come home together? It wouldn't have been that long of a wait."

"Umm…well, Pops, it's like this. Mr. Kilpatrick asked Mr. Greene to … to see me off the school grounds until tomorrow morning. Seems that he didn't want to see my handsome face around for the rest of the day."

Carlisle blinked at his bearish son then rubbed his forehead. "Emmett, I know that I really don't need to ask this, but exactly who blew up the chemistry lab?"

"Umm…I guess that would have to be…me."

The patriarch shook his head. "Em, just please go home. We can talk about this later." Emmett's eyes grew wide. "I'm not in trouble am I? Is that why you're wearing that get up? Did you switch jobs and now you're going to arrest me for having an accident at school? It was an accident, Pops. I swear. I didn't intentionally blow anything up. Those bottles were really poorly labeled. Honest. I don't want to go to jail for something stupid."

Esme slumped down next to the car as she rolled with laughter garnering a glare from her mate. "You're a lot of help here."

She held her hand up towards him to ward him off as she began to choke. "I can't help it. It's just too funny."

"Pops?" Emmett's voice came out in a weak whine.

"No, Em. I didn't change jobs and no one is going to arrest you. Just go on to the house. You're not in trouble; I just need to know exactly what happened since I'm sure I'll be getting a call from the school sooner or later."

"If you're not doing the 5-0 thing then why are you dressed like…?" Realization suddenly dawned on his son. A huge grin formed on his face as his bright golden eyes sparkled and he nodded his head. "Oh. Nice, a little bit kinky, but nice. Way to go, Pops. I always knew that you had it in you."

"EMMETT! HOME! NOW!"

"I'm going. I'm going. You don't have to tell me twice."

Carlisle took a step towards his son that sent Emmett scurrying for the jeep.

"See you guys at home. Oh and, Momma? You are smoking today." He gave her a wink and thumbs-up before bringing the engine to life. "Laters," he called back as the bruin made his getaway.

With the sound of the jeep fading in the distance, Carlisle released a held breath and turned to his wife. "You find the strangest things funny."

"I wasn't the one impersonating a police officer." She grinned as he took his hand and returned to her feet. A more serious expression clouded her features as she thought for a moment. "You aren't going to punish him are you? For the school issue?"

"No, Love. Accidents do happen. I'm sorry that they seem to happen around Em so often, but I don't doubt that he is telling me the truth about the labels. With that many kids handling them, labels on bottles are bound to fail. It's just a hazard of being a chemistry teacher. Been there… done that. So, don't worry about your bear. He's perfectly safe." He hugged her close and kissed her forehead before pushing her back out to arm's length. "You on the other hand…."

"What did I do?"

"Charlie Swan came to see me at the hospital the other day with a complaint about a certain someone. That's how I managed to borrow his set up." He motioned towards the police car. "It seems that the Cullen family is racking up more than its share of speeding tickets and one young lady hasn't even bothered to pay hers."

"I don't have any outstanding tickets."

"Oh, really? Are you sure about that, Little Miss?" Reaching in the shirt pocket of his shirt, Carlisle withdrew a copy of a citation and handed it to his mate. "They were getting ready to issue a warrant for you. That's why Charlie came to talk to me. He didn't want to see you arrested."

"Oh my Lord, Carlisle, I don't even remember that. I'll go pay it right now."

As she started to turn away, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her while he shook his head. "I've already taken care of it."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, sweetheart. I won't let that happen again."

"I know, but I think we need to have a bit of a family meeting. I don't care about the speeding itself, but we all need to be a bit more alert to what's going on around us. Just have to do better at avoiding these moving violations. If I have to set up some sort of deterrent, I'll do just that."

Esme nodded. "The children don't realize that it can be a very serious problem."

Carlisle laughed softly. "And from this example, neither does their mother."

His mate glanced down in embarrassment only to have a knuckle pressed lightly under her chin to lift her head. "Now, what was that that you were saying about domestic discipline?"

"Carlisle, you wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I? You know, I do think that it might be a good idea for you and I to have a bit of discussion concerning your little blunder later tonight at home." He gave her a wink then hugged her close before giving her rear a slight slap. "Remember your own words, lover. Running afoul of the law does indeed tend to be considered extremely wrong and I have an obligation to this family to address misbehavior. However, if you conduct yourself appropriately you will never have to find out just what I am capable of."


End file.
